


What's Next (Alien Sex)

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Humor, Inflation, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Kif puzzle out some anatomy-related issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Next (Alien Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Futrama, Kif/Amy, indulgence, date

Kif Kroker was, for all intents and purposes, lacking in erectile tissue. Those fluid-filled bladders were supportive and kept him alive, sure, but for a red-blooded Martian like Amy with certain needs, there came a time when large rotating and vibrating hunks of regenerated organ meat just didn’t satisfy a woman.

They talked about it for quite a while before the obvious presented itself once more. A slightly frustrated Amy nearly tore her clothes off in a rush to be naked and ready for him.

“ _How_ big does it get?” Amy wondered, eyeing his hand.

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” he confessed. “Once I was pricked by a Space Ant and it swelled up to twice the size of my head….it was terribly unpleasant.”

“Get to blowing,” she demanded.

And puff he did – thumb between his mandibles, One exhalation blew his hand up to like a balloon. Amy felt a wave of gratefulness touch her heart as he stroked her smiling cheek with his oversized palm – for wonderful boyfriends, and for liquid-filled chambers.

The sensation, once he entered her, was incredibly soft, but incredibly filling – like a cock but much better, because it belonged to her lover.

“Oh Kiffy,” she moaned, overjoyed and filled with ecstasy as she rode his finger to a climax.

Kif shifted his thumb to stroke her clit as she used him to drive herself to climax. He didn’t mind being an oversized vibrator for his girlfriend – if that’s what pleased her most, especially since she was so kind and giving, and generous with her kisses and her time.

Love had a thousand shapes, after all.


End file.
